


Breakfast of Champions

by Czeri



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Czeri/pseuds/Czeri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast of Champions

**Author's Note:**

> James Hunt described the incident of Niki barging into his room before the Watkins Glen race in 1976 in one of his interviews.
> 
> Huge thanks to my awesome betas Nerdyglow, Drawsaurus, and Blurhawaii. Any remaining mistakes are my own fault for ignoring their advice.

James was having a very pleasant dream when he was jarred awake by loud banging. It took him a moment to orient himself enough to realise that he was in a hotel in Watkins Glen, and that the banging was coming from the interconnecting door leading to Niki's room.

'What now?' he thought exasperated.

Rubbing sleep out of his eyes he walked up to the door and opened it.

“Morning! I'm gonna be the world champion today!” Niki announced as he marched past James into his room. He was already in his uniform, and looked every inch the reigning champion sure to defend his title.

James couldn't help the cold shiver the sight of Niki so collected and ready sent through him. Of course he knew it was a long shot that he would wrestle the championship from Niki at this point, but fuck it, he still wanted it.

He closed the door and made his way back to the bed, trying to shake off the ominous feeling Niki's little mind game had caused.

Determined not to show his rival that he'd managed to get to him, he sat down on the edge of the bed and blurted out the first thing that popped into his head.

“So what, you've decided to come here for breakfast to celebrate?”

Niki froze in his tracks and turned to James slowly, looking at him with wide eyes.

James couldn't help but snort at the image of Niki so dumb-struck by his remark. And then his brain caught up with what he'd said, his eyes darting towards the armchair in the corner where his own uniform was lying in a crumpled heap, discarded after yesterday's qualifying. Of course his infamous patch was no longer there, long replaced by the sponsors' logos, but the way the material was folded it might just as well have been.

He began to laugh.

It was a few good moments before he registered that Niki had not joined in and was instead eyeing him with a calculating look on his face.

Still grinning, James said: “You must be taking the piss!”

“Why?” Niki said thoughtfully. “I am the champion, you're the challenger. Wouldn't that fit your motto exactly?”

To James' surprise the way Niki's gaze was sliding up and down his body was actually starting to make him feel hot. Why indeed? Unlike his countless random hook-ups Niki was someone he actually cared about, as Niki's recent brush with death had proven, and God knew how rare that was for James. Could he really say no to that just because Niki was a man?

Mind reeling, he watched as Niki stalked purposefully towards him and positioned himself between his legs.

They stayed like this for a moment, the tension building to an almost unbearable level before Niki finally pounced.

James fell back onto the bed, air knocked out of him by Niki's weight suddenly pressing him down. He managed to catch the other man just enough so that they didn't crush each other's ribs, but the soft mattress didn't provide the leverage James would need to keep Niki off him. And then Niki's mouth closed around his earlobe, effectively annihilating any thought of pushing the other man away James might have entertained.

James gasped helplessly, his back muscles tightening in reaction as a warm wave of pleasure flowed down his spine to settle in his groin. He didn't get a chance to catch his breath before Niki snaked his hand between them and inside James' briefs to grasp his quickly hardening cock.

James felt the familiar fire that always seemed to be simmering in the pit of his stomach roar to life. Lost in a haze of lust all he could do for several long moments was moan and shudder as Niki nipped his way down his neck, while at the same time rubbing James' erection with just the perfect amount of pressure. Even the feeling of Niki's overalls against his skin was oddly erotic.

James couldn't tell how long it was before his brain started functioning again. When it did, his first thought was to wonder at how quickly Niki had managed to make him unravel. He always knew Niki had to be good to have pulled a woman like Marlene, but this was something else.

'He's planned it,' he realised suddenly. 'That's what he's been doing standing there, planning everything.' That was Niki's way after all, and James was damned if he was going to let him get away with it, neither in bed nor on the track.

With almost superhuman effort he tore Niki's oh-so-talented mouth and equally skilled hand off him, and rolled them around so that he was on top. The way Niki's eyes widened in surprise was most gratifying, but the fact that his rival wasn't even flushed yet would not do at all. First things first, though.

“Come on, up,” he said, lifting himself and crawling higher up the bed until his legs were no longer hanging off the edge. Niki followed his lead readily enough, but then took advantage of James hovering above him to pull his briefs down to his thighs and push him down until they were pressed against each other again.

“I'm not the one who's overdressed,” James protested, trying and failing to keep his hips from rutting against Niki.

“But you're the one that doesn't like clothes.”

Well, Niki certainly had him there. James decided the best way of wiping off Niki's smirk was by kissing him. He went for one of his signature hot long sloppy kisses that never failed to make a girl's knees go weak. It seemed to work on Niki too if the dazed look on his face was any indication. Problem was that it didn't exactly leave James unaffected himself, and he was hanging on to his self-control by a thread as it was. The way Niki's fingers tangled into his hair during the kiss was not helping matters either. James needed to get Niki out of the damn overalls and finally touch his skin.

Fortunately, getting out of racing overalls quickly was a bit of a speciality of his.

He braced himself on his left arm and in no time at all he had Niki's belt and zipper undone, and had pushed Niki's flameproof turtleneck as far up as it would go. 

At long last he had access to Niki's skin and he ran his hand over it greedily. He wanted to explore, to make Niki as breathless as he was, to taste him. He licked down Niki's chest, stopping briefly to suck on his nipples, but, as that failed to produce the desired effect, he slid further, guided by how tight Niki's grip on his hair was becoming the closer he got to the prize. By the time he reached it Niki was fully hard, his briefs stretched obscenely over his erection.

Surprised by the hot spike of lust the sight sent through him James traced the hard column of flesh with his lips and sucked at the tip through the fabric.

Niki gasped and bucked against him, making James grin. He didn't waste any more time before pulling the now soaked front down and hooking it out of the way under Niki's balls. Only then did he pause to gleefully regard his new toy. 

He'd never given men's cocks much thought before, other than his own naturally, but he found he really liked what he was seeing 

“You done admiring?” Niki quickly lost his patience. “I'd have thought you've seen one of those before.”

“Not up close,” James admitted, needled by the look of surprise on Niki's face. He decided to disregard it for now, however, and concentrated on moving the party along.

He wrapped his fingers around the shaft, marvelling at how natural and yet unfamiliar it felt without the distraction of the sensations coming from his cock when he'd do this to himself. He liked the weight and the heat of it in his palm, how firm it was and at the same time velvety soft to the touch. He peered closer and pulled the loose skin down to reveal the flushed crown with a few transparent drops of precome glistening at the tip. Without thinking about it he leaned down and curiously licked them off. He decided he preferred the slick and salty taste of women, but this wasn't half bad. And Niki's sharp intake of breath along with the way his whole body stiffened at the contact made it even better. Encouraged, James sucked in the head, eager to see if he'd be able to get his typically quiet and controlled rival to moan with abandon.

He did, in the end, once he figured out how to fit the whole silky length inside his mouth without choking, and how to make his throat contract around the sensitive head.

He didn't get to experiment much after that because Niki's tugs at his hair became more and more insistent until James had no choice but to pull off and look up.

Well, he'd certainly got to Niki now. His rival was flushed and breathing hard. He seemed to be trying to say something, but couldn't quite make it work.

The sight of Niki so undone made James light-headed with lust. He climbed up for another passionate kiss, deliberately pressing the whole length of his body against Niki. Once his neglected cock made contact with Niki's he couldn't help the loud moan that tore out of his throat. The touch was electrifying, and James was soon rutting against Niki mindlessly, desperate for release. He was drowning in the velvety drag of Niki’s cock against his. It was hot, and dirty, and glorious, stealing whatever presence of mind he still had and leaving him helpless against the jumble of emotions bubbling to the surface. All he could do was hang on and try to brace himself against the tidal wave building inside him with each thrust of his hips, each hungry kiss, each gasp and sigh. He was lost, and he couldn't care, because nothing mattered but this moment and Niki, Niki, Niki, filling all his senses.

When it finally came, it felt like the orgasm was being dragged out of him by the other man, and James nearly sobbed with the intensity of it. The hot tingle spread through his body like wildfire. He bucked and shuddered, coming in long, relentless pulses that only sent him spiralling higher. And then Niki tensed and exploded against him, which somehow made the pleasure even sharper, leaving him utterly overwhelmed.

When he came down a long moment later, he curled himself around Niki, luxuriating in the all too infrequent feeling of peace. He didn't get to enjoy it for too long, however, before Niki extracted himself from his hold and fled to his room, muttering something in his native tongue.

“I don't speak German,” James yelled after him half-heartedly, suddenly feeling very hollow.

It took him the better part of the morning to exorcise that feeling, as not even the nervous excitement of the upcoming race seemed to provide as good a distraction as usual.

By the time James finally made his way to the circuit, he was very late for the warm-up. When he arrived at the McLaren pits, Alastair looked at him with an air of exasperation.

“Had your breakfast of champions, then?” he asked.

“I have,” James admitted. “With Niki.”

And, oh, but the look on his team leader's face suddenly made everything worth it.


End file.
